User blog:NOBODY/A year in review for Nitrome and its wiki
Well all, at the time of me writing this, the year 2012 will fade away from existence, and 2013 will takes its place. Well, its been a good year. Nitrome made big jumps, Nitrome had its first public relations issue, other stuff. This blog will cover events related to Nitrome and the Nitrome Wiki that happened during 2012. Nitrome A chronicle of everything Nitrome did across 2012. Months January Nitrome blog pages: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=13 Nitrome is nominated for something in Edge. As friday January 6th rolls around, Nitrome writes the first Friday update of the year. A little while after, Nitrome reaches 100,000 likes on Facebook. Jay is Games posts an interview with Nitrome, this interview talking about Nitrome's past, present, and future. It is soon after that Nitrome announces a short teaser for the update for their site - search bar and accounts! For those of you present around December 15th, Nitrome brought the search bar, but the accounts and (even older) comments haven't come yet. Nitrome introduces readers to SOPA and PIPA, the two words which have entered everyones swearing vocabulary (What the PIPA is the SOPA PIPA trying to SOPA the epic non-PIPA internet?! PIPA PIPA SOPA SOPA PIPA SOPA PIPA PIPA SOPA SOPA SOPA!) due to SOPA and PIPA being infamous for their attempted murder of the internet. January the 13th brings the Jay is Game's game of the year award. Nitrome asks fans to come every 24 hours and vote for their favourite Nitrome game. Nitrome also reveals an upcoming Lockehorn multiplayer game. It is on the 19th that the Lockehorn Multiplayer game is released. 14 levels, a multiplayer game! On Friday January 20th 2012, Nitrome creates a long blog post explaining some of the cool features of 2.1 (most which relate to accounts). This explains more on how accounts allow you to keep track of friends, your game saves, game high scores, avatars, and other stuff. Everything for Nitrome to start up Cuboybook. On January 25th, Nitrome finally brings out their new block section - Memory Lane. A section dealing about unused game objects (what we all love), Nitrome talks about Square Meal 2. Square Meal 2 went unreleased because Nitrome forgot about it. After discovering this game, Nitrome explains how an enemy called the Weresquare would have functioned. It would become shy and run away from you. Then, it would transform into a beast and hunt you down. It's a shame Square Meal 2 didn't exist... you don't suppose an artist at Nitrome hid it because they thought it was some sort of rare food, do you? January 27th rolls around, and Nitrome announces the three Nitrome finalists: Steamlands in strategy, Rubble Trouble in puzzle, and Mega Mash in action! Who wins? All is revealed in February. February Nitrome blog pages: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=13 , http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=12 , http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=11 On February 2nd, Nitrome releases Ranbogeddon! Nitrome picks February 7th to announce that Canary - a science fiction side scrolling shooter game set in a mine, that has to do with penguins not canaries - wins best Action/Arcade of 2011! I loved Canary, it had an epic story, great graphics, and some User:NOBODY thought it was based of [a Wii [video game shooter notorious for its bad graphics, terrible story, and an average online multiplayer system]]. Anyway, the week Ranbogeddon was released, it was featured in the week's Free Indie Rapid Fire. Nitrome takes another walk down Memory Lane to show fans some images of Twang. We are shown that Twang was originally supposed to look like Kirby, how Twang went through many revisions, the game's unusual plants, and how Twang was meant to be set in a volcano area with bubbles. The day after, Nitrome announces a "cryptic sequel". What could it be? Well, you have to wait some time until that is revealed! A day later, Nitrome announces something very interesting - a sequel to Skywire VIP, made by fans! Yup, a fan made sequel to VIP! Basically, two guys made a sequel to a Nitrome game, and Nitrome picks it up to release it. The next day (I was so happy during this week, a Nitrome blog post for mostly every day!), Nitrome releases a screenshot and announces the name of the Nitrome game with the slimy green hero who descends down levels. The game is called Swindler, and its going to be released soon. Nitrome is true to their word and releases it within 5 days. Nitrome updates the game the next day, fixing a few glitches and a typo. The next day, Nitrome introduces a slight change to game pages. The next day (it seems as though Nitrome is more happy to post when the end of the week nears), Nitrome announces that the cryptic sequel is Cave Chaos 2! However, no picture. Nitrome on Monday posts a round up of all the Swindler reviews, how people are praising the game in various places. March Nitrome blog pages: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=11 , http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=10 Nitrome highlights in a blog post how Edge reviewed Swindler. 3 days later, Nitrome releases an enemy sprite of an enemy from an upcoming game. When you look at it, you wonder "What sequel is this from?". The enemy has a frown on it. What series is famous for its scowling enemies through the series? Finally, on March 9th, Nitrome releases their version of Skywire VIP - Extended. This version is different than the Scratch version, the Nitrome version featuring different characters. It is on the Monday following the Friday Extended was released that Nitrome removes a character. There is this really good anime movie called "My Neighbour Totoro", which was featured in the game. For all of your Americans, in Canada and the UK, neighbor is spelled neighbo'u'''r. Thus, to not cause confusion amongst all the Americans, they removed the character. The next day was the day Mega Mash was distributed, and Nitrome reveals that the pear enemy is from Hot Air Jr (we all guessed that, where else do we see so much angry enemies?). 2 days later, Nitrome announces demos. Basically, demos are beta builds of games, early builds released for Nitrome to see what the reaction of fans are. This is to improve the game, so that Nitrome doesn't create a game which fans don't like. Nitrome walks back down memory lane to show fans beta images for the main character of Twin Shot. Who would believe a cut little kitty evolved from a various monsters and helmet characters? Nitrome reveals more on Hot Air Jr, stating what the game's name is and the game's new engine. Nitrome updates the Dirk Valentine distrib. game, due to an error. As March comes to a close, Nitrome releases the Cheese Dreams demo. For me, the demo turned out fine, nothing wrong with it, and the graphics and engine were great. Also, Nitrome changes their Facebook layout. April '''Nitrome blog pages:' http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=10 , http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=9 April begins with the distribution of Canary, Flash Cat becoming distributable 9 days later, the Cheese Dreams 2 demo receiving a slight update for certain movements. Five days later, the sausage dog becomes distributable. Nitrome reveals an image of Cave Chaos 2 - an image of the final boss, but only a silhouette. Next day, Nitrome releases their first icon game - a game that you play within the 50x50 icon itself. In this game, you play a rotating yellow block. Two sides are your weak spots, one shoots blue bullets, and the other is your shield. This game has gameplay that seems like a spoof of the Metroid series's Morph Ball. Swindler later becomes distributable, and the next day Gunbrick is updated. May Nitrome blog pages: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=9 , http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=8 , Nitrome starts May with the distribution of Temple Glider, a platforming Nitrome game set in an ancient pyramid. Next day, Nitrome releases the Hot Air Jr demo. This demo was the only game that made my arm hurt, but later, I think that was because of the mouse I was using. It seems as though Hot Air Jr is heavier than his father, as I found that Jr fell so fast when idle, and was hard to move. The key adding a considerable amount of weight was so painful, I felt like I was going to collapse into the spikes. Anyway, Nitrome appreciated the feedback. Wouldn't it have been awful if Nitrome released the game with a Hot Air that fell down faster? Anyway, it didn't happen. Nitrome announces that they are working more on the site updates, and includes a picture of the avatars. As the ninth of May comes, Nitrome releases the epic Final Ninja Zero as a distributable game. Yes, the absolutely epic Nitrome game with the great story, awesome graphics, and being long. Possibly the best dsitributable Nitrome game, and the most wanted. May 14th begins Pixel Love, with the release of Super Puzzle Platformer. Super Puzzle Platformer was an epic, arcade game, a puzzle platformer shooter. Super Puzzle Platformer remains my most favourite Pixel Love games. May 16th marks the distribution of Rubble Trouble Tokyo - building demolition in Japan! Next day, Cave Chaos 2 was released. Guardian Rock becomes next PL game. Move a giant rock around, crushing mini indiana jonse's. On May 23rd, the great beat 'em up Double Edged is made distributable. Nitrome announces that Super Feed Me is on hold. Monday brings Tower of Heaven, at which I adore the music and enjoy changing the quotes from the game. May comes to a close, with Test Subject Blue as a distributable game. June Nitrome blog pages: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=8 , http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=7 June begins with Pixel Love (alternatively shortened to PL), this time with Roar Rampage. A Neautronized game, you play as a giant dinosaur smashing buildings as you try to get your son back. The game is a 2D side scroller... with a giant green dino. Later, Nitrome fixes Small Fry. For those of you who played Small Fry to the end, you will notice it has no ending. Nitrome fixed the ending, so that it's visible again. I completed the game again and recorded the 6 second ending. Haven't uploaded it yet to Youtube, but will eventually get to it. Nitrome also distributes Fat Cat, Nitrome's side scrolling shooter. On the 7th of the same month, Super Snot Put is released! Nitrome's unusual sequel to their snot flinging mini game. Unfortunately, because a lot Facebookers unable to play the game, it had to be taken down. Monday June 11th brings Depict1, a platformer game. I remember the days that all pixel love's were platformers...good days. Depict1 puts you in the shoes of a character trapped in a place called The Box. As you try to escape, a character constantly talks to you. The dialogue goes really well with the story, something that makes the game good. Along with that, the reverse of usual gaming objects is awesome. Spikes - you avoid jumping on them in this game, but once you touch them, you collect them. High jump boots - you jump lower than you can usually jump, but that's just enough to make it through the small gap. A good game with a story similar to Portal. Moving on, Super Snot Put is finally fixed and released on the thirteenth of June. Next day, Nitrome's arrow firing arena fighter Twin Shot gets distributed. Small Worlds is the next PL game. Small Worlds is an exploration game where you explore five "small worlds". Being at first in blackness, as the player moves on, more of the world is revealed. A fine exploration Pixel Love. Nitrome sure is firing off distributable game! Just a month after Cave Chaos 2 is released, the original cave game that caused chaos is distributed - Cave Chaos! Next Monday, we get Reprisal. Reprisal is a real time strategy game... which I didn't really like as I found it kind of hard, boring, and confusing (although I;m not that good at strategy games). As June nears its end, Nitrome releases Steamland Player Pack as a distributable game. Finally, Nitrome releases Hot Air Jr. Blow Hot Air's son through 15 levels. I miss Mat Annal's epic art that really made you think "Nitrome" when you thought of it, the art that gives you a nostalgic feeling that makes you think all the way back to the days of classic Nitrome games. Anyway, June ends. July Nitrome blog pages: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=6 , http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=7 Nitrome makes Agent Turnright the first PL game of July. Play an agent who can (usually" only turn right, as you control him through 17 levels of differing genre. Keeping with the retro feel of the week, Nitrome releases Super Treadmill as a distributable game. Next Monday we get Slayin, a simple arena game where you move back and forth as a character, killing enemies with the touch of your sword and collecting the money they drop. Levels can get quite hectic, and the screen is unusually small! July 10th marks Nitrome's announcement of an "upcoming iPhone game". What could it be? What does the ice mean? Hmmmm..... Why, the game is no other than Ice Breaker iOS! Puzzle fans rejoice (not me, I don't really like puzzle games)! July 16th brings Gamma Bros, a 2 player shooter game that is very long. No levels, you just start the game from the start each time, having to play it for like an hour every time to get back to where you were before. On July 18th, Nitrome updates the pages of their two upcoming iOS games. The same day is the launch of Skywire as a distributable game. J-J-July is the day for J-J-Jumping, with J-J-Jump, Nitrome's newest icon game! Play as a Teeny hero as you try to jump to the top of each level. No arms, just your legs! Collect juice to power yourself up for more jumps. 23rd of July brings Time! Although the game has a second four letter word after "Time", the word is an acronym for an obscenity. When you see a game like this, what content do you think is in the game? Oh, nothing but a few allusions to swear words and inappropriate whatnot. Also, the game was kind of confusing and somewhat difficult. The 30th of July brings up Escape from Puppy Death Factory! The game - if you've ever played any Metroid game - is a spoof of the entire Metroid series (notably Metroid Fusion, Super Metroid, and Metroid 2). Play as Laika as you go to Earth trying to save all 32 puppies! I found this to be an exceptionally entertaining Pixel Love game, this being my second favourite. Despite the swearing at the end (oh how unfortunate), the game was pretty entertaining. I never did realize all the Metroid Fusion references until I played Metroid Fusion over Christmas. Overall, Escape from Puppy Death Factory is an entertaining, long, and fun Metroidvania measuring up to the awesomeness of regular 2D Metroid games, August Nitrome blog pages: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=6 , http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=5 August starts out with yet another Pixel Love - Fraccum! Play as a small block with a gun as you try to reach the centre of the universe! Collect white blocks to power up your gun as you try to find the entrance to another room in the one you're currently in. This game was done in only 48 hours. Nitrome makes their first post on the Ice Breaker iOS website - about sidequests. Sidequests are self explanatory, usually short quests you go on that are small compared to your full quest. August 10th marks the releases of a surprise Nitrome game - Skywire VIP Shuffle! Yay, a surprise Nitrome game (something that hasn't even been seen since early 2011!). A game titled Photon Baby comes on the Monday after Shuffle's release. This game is a puzzle shooter, where you can fire a sphere of energy and direct it with your cursor. My sister completed the game, despite me getting only a little bit past the first boss. Chisel 2 soon becomes distributable, adding to the constant stream of distributable games. Nitrome releases the dev diary of Ice Breaker iOS, a glimpse into the game's creation. August 20th brings out Sheepwalk! Sheekpwalk is a game where you try to lead sheep to their desired location. Sheep run away from you, so try not to lead them into water or hungry wolves! Nitrome isn't finished with Ice Breaker for August, they introduce fans to the overworld map! This map is very Super Mario like, with boxes indicating levels, and these boxes placed across the map. Nitrome tweaks the currently two Nitrome icon games, adding ten versions of depth, and a level selector. August 27th brings Cactus McCoy! Cactus McCoy is a platforming beam 'em up game. Play as Cactus McCoy as you venture to the end of each level via beating up any enemy you come to. Me and Random-storykeeper didn't really like the game. I didn't like it due to it seeming kind of... boring. September Nitrome blog pages: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=5 , http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=4 September starts out with a bang... with freshly grilled Calamari! Play a squid as you try to collect coins amidst several versions of moving blocks. Also Nitrome's second Facebook game. September's first PL game is Tobe's Hookshot Escape. Play as Tobe as you try to keep ahead of a constantly vertical moving screen. Nitrome takes yet another walk down Memory Lane... showing fans the unreleased game "Sucknblo". This game put you in the role of a superhero who can push enemies with a beam attack. The game was ultimately cancelled due to being boring to test. Nitrome fixes yet again a problem with Nitrome's Facebook games, this time a loading problem. Nitrome shows how the resolution of Ice Breaker iOS differs between version of iPhone played on. The PL of September 10 is Seedling, a very large game similar to that of Legend of Zelda. I got kind of bored with the game, and left it, but my sister completed it. With the release of iPhone 5 at the time, Nitrome did a sequel to an update, this time covering the resolution of the game on iPhone 5. Puzzle Farter is made the third PL of September. This game is a platformer game where you...uh... I don't know. I never did play the game. September 18th is the Nitrome Wiki's birthday... so what does Double Edged with four ???? mean? What does this trailer mean? Nitrome announces the next day of the axing of MochiCoins. Nitrome reveals on September 21st what Set Pieces of Ice Breaker iOS are. They turn out to be interactive objects made only for one level. Five is picked as the last PL of September. In Five, you play as a certain joe who just goes to South Park (that's the name of the park in the game). However, a gun wielding person appears and guns you down in cold blood. As you wonder where you are, you enter a room with a person hanging. By the gestures, you have 5 minutes to collect a whole bunch of panels. A rather interesting game with exceptional music. After this pixel love game, Nitrome reveals Nitrome Touchy! Nitrome Touchy is an iPhone app that allows you to use you iPhone as a controller and blah blah blah (you've probably heard a lot about it already, all the ads Nitrome put up). Just a day later, and Nitrome releases Turnament! Turnament is a role playing game where you control a knight who has to reach an exit. Hit an enemy twice to kill it, and collect coins to unlock a new level. October Nitomre blog pages: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=4 , http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=3 , Yet again, Nitrome starts off a month with Pixel Love! This Monday's game is Corporate Climber! Pass each platform successfully as you go upwards in the working world, eventually being thrown off the top of building and taking a trip through hell. October 2nd is the opening day for the Nitrome Touchy website. Nitrome is hard at work in their cubicals trying to bring about an awesome controller. Let us fast forward to next Monday - October 8th. This PL game is Snow Tale. Play as a snow character in a Mario setting as you try to reach the end while pummeling your foes with hard snow. Yet another Nutronized game in the PL pack. October 15th is the flight of Nitrome's Flightless - the platforming game that nothing has been heard about for more than a year. Turns out it will be Nitrome's first PC game, and be a very large one also. However, Nitrome needs the help of their loyal fans... to upvote the game on Steam Greenlight! This day marks the announcement of the game and the release of the game's mini site and trailer. October is a month in which Pixel Love comes very quickly, because we are already on our third pixel love game of the month - Magnet Kid! Play a Magnetic Kid as you try to escape the factory you are in via use of your magnetic powers of positive and negative! Nitrome does not leave their Ice Breaker loving fans with out text to eat, because Nitrome begins to explain to everyone most of the characters of Ice Breaker iOS! Nitrome also sees how somewhat bare the Flightless site is, so they liven it up with some critters from Flightless! Two posts on one day is a lot, but how about three? Yup, yet a third post: Nitrome hits the 150,000 mark on their Facebook account. 150,000 likes = 150,000 fans. To finally end this post-heavy weak, Nitrome announces more games for Nitrome Touchy! As the final Monday of October comes to a close, Nitrome releases Llama in your Face - a shooter game. Bounce from inside your cage and shoot visitors who want to pet you. Nitrome has high hopes for Nitrome Touchy, as they have been shooting out Nitrome Touchy content quite often! Nitrome announces more games to add to the Touchy lineup. The next day, an unknown Nitrome employee's hand is seen playing Flash Cat... but in fullscreen? Who is this Nitrome employee? Oh well, that may never be known, but we do know Touchy supports full screen. The final Monday has passed... wait... October has 5'' Mondays! As halloween approaches, Nitrome decides to release yet another PL games, except, this one isn't appropriate. Play as a soul who infects people then uses their current body to kill other people. Very similar to Nitrome's own Parasite. However, unlike Nitrome's own Parasite, Soul Tax got swearing in it. To finally end October 2012, Nitrome releases Nitrome Touchy. This came as a shock to me, as often when Nitrome says they are going to release something, you have to wait a ''long time. Nevertheless, for those who don't go out on halloween (an event celebrated in North America on October 30th), they have a Touchy game to play. November Nitrome blog pages: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=2 , What is the probability of Nitrome releasing a PL game in November instead of a regular game? Well, I don't really know, but let's just say that Gravity Duck was the Pixel Love game of November 5th 2012. Play as a yellow duck that can switch gravity. Some of you may be disappointed that gravity switching is the only thing the duck an do aside from walking. He does not pick up guns, obtain a giant bazooka, or being able to roll up into a ball and roll around levels - he's just a gravity flipping, walking duck that dies when it hits anything dangerous. On Steam Greenlight, when Nitrome puts forth a game, people have to vote to fill up the green bar. Well, Nitrome at November 14th has filled up the green bar... if it wasn't for the 2% shortage. That's why Nitrome is urging fans to vote. C'mon Nitrome fans... feed the "Would you buy this game if it went on steam?" box, c'mon, vote to feed it. The next day, Nitrome puts out the trailer for Swindler 2. Tilt and roll Swindler in this sequel to the original Swindler, only this time you can roll him around like Poly from Roly Poly. This awesome tilting game will be Touchy compatible on release, yahoo! One Button Bob becomes a PL game. Play as bob as he tries to go through a deep and dark cave with only one life! That's right, kill bob and you have to restart the level over! Within two days of One Button Bob, Nitrome puts out Swindler 2! The very same day, Nitrome Touchy for Android becomes available! Now all the Android chums can join the Nitrome Touchy fun! The final Monday in November brings Duo Tasking! Play a little block man as you try to reach the exit... with a twist! Every time you move, a gun on the left wall also moves. Use this gun to shoot and destroy objects in your way, but be careful not to shoot yourself! December Nitrome blog pages: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=2 , http://www.nitrome.com/blog/?page=1 The snowflake laden month of December begins with a new take on the Mario series - Enough Plumbers! Unlike the action and platforming Mario series, this game is also an action platforming game, but with puzzles! Collect coins to spawn a clone of yourself that moves when you move. Try to get to the exit with as much clones as possible. Now on Tuesday we get... what? Another PL game? Nitrome, you must be joking! Pixel Love is reserved for Monday only, not on Tuesday! Anyway, there must have been a problem when Nitrome made their site change, as according to Nitrome Blog page 1, the Pixel Love game Cat Astro Phi was released on Tuesday December 4th 2012. Well, I can't remember the original date, so I'll just say it was one Monday in December. Play a Legend of Zelda-eqsue game as you try to rescue your lost kitty across several planets! I didn't really like the game, didn't really appeal to me. So, on December 5th, Nitrome is reviewed by Mochiland about Nitrome Touchy. Nitrome releases Ice Beak on December 6th 2012. Ice Beak is an icon game where you play some sort of bird on its quest to bring down the Fire Best (boss of the game). The game is a side scrolling shooter consisting of 10 levels. Moving on, December 10th brings Next Please! Next Please is a puzzle platforming game where you control this strange brown creature that can transform into a solid platform. As the wintery December meets the halfway point, Nitrome decides to give fans a glimpse of what Ice Breaker iOS has come to - in the form of a trailer! See the epic ice statues, trolls smashed by eggs, crazy cannons, all in the trailer over at Touch Arcade! That same day, Nitrome lengthens the borders of their site, the site's pages, and also implement the new search function. Now, you never have to trudge through enormous amount of blog posts to find the ones you need to link to. When providing a source for something that was revealed in the blog, I used to have to spend an unusually long time to find the blog post URL, but now, I don't have to do that anymore, as the search saves me from having to do that. The Ice Breaker iOS website receives a major overhaul, with new borders and art. Finally, we come to the final Pixel Love game of the air. What does Nitrome pick to end this years love of Pixels? Nothing other than Space Odyssey! Space Odyssey is probably the most simplistic Pixel Love game out there. Seriously, the game doesn't even have levels, and the only thing you do is create platforms and jump to collect radishes/peppers. Although Nitrome highlighted this game due to its greatness, I didn't really find it to great. How great is it to aimlessly jump up collecting radishes, with nothing else to do? Background art was good, though. Now, what is this final Winter Sequel? Nitrome debunks that it is no other than Bad Ice-Cream 2! Shoot ice blocks as you attempt to hinder enemies in your quest to eat all fruit in the level! Nitrome responds to their fans about not being able to have fun playing Super Snot Put all day, Nitrome responds by making Swindler free! Yup, another free game. The very next day, Nitrome puts out a new section of Touchy - demos. Play certain parts of premium Touchy games for free. As Christmas approaches, Nitrome rushes to finish Bad Ice-Cream 2, and they do finish it. Nitrome releases the game and wishes all fans a happy Christmas! On another note, the last two weeks of December had no Pixel Love game. Because Nitrome.com was Pixel Loveless, I had to go and play other games to make up for the Pixel Loveless Monday. I played Skull Kid on December 24th, and Katawalk and Kodachrome on December 31st. Both games were good. What j-j-jumps did Nitrome make? Nitrome made a lot of J-J-Jump! Nitrome put out their (possible) first Steam game, which is currently in Greenlighting. Prior to that, Nitrome put out their first iPhone app - Nitrome Touchy! How many games did they release? Nitrome released 17 games in 2012. How does that compare with previous years? Take a look below: http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/9/9e/CuboyShowsNitromeGames.png In 2005, Nitrome released 1 game. In 2006, they released 8 new games. 2007 saw the release of 16 games, while 2008 saw a whopping 20 games! 2009 brought 24 new games, while 2010 brought 16 games. Both 2011 and 2012 were tied in the amount of new games brought - 17. However, in Player Pack, Demos, and Extended are not counted, 2011 brought 16 games, while 2012 brought 13 games. So below is the amount of games released in 2012: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120202171635/nitrome/images/0/00/Rainbogeddon.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120221165734/nitrome/images/b/bc/Swiindler_icon.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120401133946/nitrome/images/7/72/VIP_extended_icon.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120420143724/nitrome/images/e/e8/Gunbrick_icon.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120517170029/nitrome/images/5/56/Cave_chaoss_2_sad.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120607135803/nitrome/images/9/93/Ico_Super_SnotPut.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120504190205/nitrome/images/e/ef/Hot_Air_Jr._Demo_Icon.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628162107/nitrome/images/8/8e/Hotairjricon.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120719160658/nitrome/images/6/6e/J-J-Jumpicon.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120810183622/nitrome/images/c/c6/VIP_shuffle_icon.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120903154243/nitrome/images/1/10/Ico_calamari.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120926235607/nitrome/images/f/fd/Turnament_icon.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121017020036/nitrome/images/9/9c/Flightlessicon.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121121183145/nitrome/images/c/c4/Swindler_2_ico.PNG http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121206200323/nitrome/images/1/15/Ice_Beak.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121221190135/nitrome/images/f/fd/BIC2.PNG What other new staff? Tom McQuillan joined, to help out with website related stuff. Guiseppe Longo joined to help with art. What about the Nitrome website? The Nitrome website was updated in December with a search function, and longer pages. Nitrome Wiki Enough with Nitrome, now for its wiki! Notable events What notable events happened this year? Let's look back and see. *My Little Pony: Nitrome Wiki is Magic - Fear seized me as I saw the My Little Pony background on the Nitrome Wiki. All those nightmares about someone hacking the Nitrome Wiki and obliterating it had come true. Turns out a code error in the Wiki's CSS (C'ascading '''S'tyle 'S'heet) caused the My Little Pony Wiki's background to be warped here. Andrew Morrish situation: an event that skyrocketed the Nitrome Wiki '''Helpful links:Meditation:Shooter, User blog:Takeshi64/Argh!! This is bad..., Forum:Shooter problem If you've been on the Nitrome Wiki for less than 3 months, this even will probably be foreign to you. Anyway, you know the Pixel Love game Super Puzzle Platformer? Well, the guy who programmed the game is called Andrew Morrish. Anyway, my sister did all the Super Puzzle Platformer articles, including the one on the main character. Anyway, Andrew Morrish came along and stated that the main character was transgender. Anyway I reverted it. He cam back and added the same information. Eventually, he did it so much that a Ukrainian user came, reverted the edits, and left harsh comments on the user's talk page, and told me to block the supposed vandal. So I did. Anyway, Morrish tweeted in anger about what happened. He then contacted Nitrome to take his game down if they won't write about it. Nitrome then tried to contact the Nitrome Wiki. One problem we Wiki had is what Morrish actually meant by transgender. Although we never did understand what he meant, I believe he was alluding to something else. Prior to Morrish contacting Nitrome, Morrish stated in one of his tweets that he had been trying to edit the Nitrome Wiki, not the pixel love wiki. Thus, the shooter article on this wiki got mindlessly vandalized. I'm still surprised why people even edited the article, as the shooter article on this wiki is about the character from Graveyard Shift. One person who edited the article (who was with Morrish) swore at a Nitrome Wiki user. Even after the event, I still thought about it. Well, just an interesting event. The Nitrome Wiki may have even benefited from this, as Nitrome replied to Morrish, and the Tweet showed up on Nitrome's wall, ad was retweeted over 200 times. Notable bills Whenever someone refers to bills, you almost always think of American or Canadian dollar bills, right? Well, bill is also a word used to refer to someone who proposes something, and people vote for whether it passes or not. *A solution to fanart - a bill proposed by Bluefire2 to ban fanart and personal images, and upload them to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki or an alternate imagehost (respectively) *Noisy distributable games - a topic about having an alternate page to play a distributable game *Let's talk about portals - a topic about talking about Portals, Portals being pages which list basic information about a topic *Sprites from "Game 1" and "Game 2" - a topic about allowing a certain template that shows what a character looks like in one game, and how they looked like in the other. *Ban on Swearing - self explanatory, a ban on swearing *Spoiling page solution - a forum topic suggesting a possibility for pages that deal completely about a spoiling subject of a game. *Nitrome Wiki Personal Image Hosting - a forum detailing what to do with personal images *Capitalization - a forum about how to capitalize names on regular Nitrome Wiki pages *The WIP Problem - a problem the arose over users placing WIPs on high traffic pages *The video problem - a forum topic about the video box on the right side of the Nitrome Wiki *Restricting "Add a Video" - a section detailing restricting the ability to add videos to the video box on the right of every page Closing comments Although I meant for this to be finished on December 31st, seems as though I didn't have enough time. Anyway, thanks all you users who helped the Nitrome Wiki this year! Hopefully the wiki will have many more good years to come. Category:Blog posts